


Edogawa Conan gets his hogwarts letter

by gess789



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Existential Crisis, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gess789/pseuds/gess789
Summary: When a hogwarts letter arrives he isn't surprised. Except for the name across the top is the name he made up 4 years ago.Is he fully Edogawa Conan now?
Kudos: 22





	Edogawa Conan gets his hogwarts letter

**Author's Note:**

> Heres a little au if Conan couldn't get a cure and was a wizard.  
> Its mostly a self reflection piece and I needed something to say he was Conan instead of Shinichi. And whats better then the magical properties the magical letters possess.

Edogawa Conan 

Thats what it says on the top of his hogwarts letter. His second hogwarts letter. He stared at it unblinking. Shock and sadness swelling through him. 

It felt like a final piece broke off. He thought he'd been over never being Kudo Shinichi again. It had been years since he was able to take an antidote. He'd thought he'd stop being upset at the life stolen from him but the two words on the top of his letter hurt him again. 

Somehow even Magic had decided he was a new and different person. He'd already been trying to come up with ideas on how to go back to hogwarts but apparently he was on the list of new wizards. It wasn't a problem he had to deal with. His plans weren't needed.

No instead he had to deal with the ache in his chest. The feeling of anger and resignation that he'd thought was over. He wasn't Kudo Shinichi anymore. He wasn't the famous high school detective. He'd let go of Ran and of all his old friends. He'd made new ones but not being seen by Magic as Kudo Shinichi hurt more than he could bear. 

He was glad the owl had found him away from home. Away from the Mouri detective agency. If Ran had seen hed gotten his letter she'd surely throw a party. She probably still would but he needed to deal with his disappointment before he could fake being happy. 

Almost 11. He'd been stuck in this form for almost 4 years. He should be used to it. Used to being too small to do anything himself. Used to people not listening even when he proved himself over and over. 

He was still much smaller then he'd been the first time around and sometimes he wonders if he will ever be the tall lanky teen he'd once been. Maybe they'd missed his shrunken age when they guessed the first time. 

Or maybe the drug had stolen his true height just like it stole his true identity. 

He rubbed his face pulling off the glasses that hid his identity. He stared at them in his hands. The letter in one hand and his glasses in the other. Two things that were only Conan's. These two things had never belonged to Shinichi. 

He thought of the things that had never belonged to Conan. His wand. Broken that day at tropical land. The cursed day he followed Gin and Vodka. 

His love of the attention. The media had loved high school detective Kudo Shinichi. But the media made Conan sick and worried. Even Kid heists he tried now to keep his face out of the paper. His face that day by day looked like the person he'd lost. The person he wasn't anymore. 

The certainty everything would be fine was probably the thing that was the hardest to lose. He wasn't sure of that anymore. He was anxious and always planning. Had to make contingency plans for any occasion. Had to make sure everyone was fine, everyone was safe. 

He took a deep breath. Calm. He was fine, his plans were working. Everyone was fine. This one letter wouldn't even change anything. It was just one small thing that didn't matter. 

He still looked at the letter with dread. He hadn't opened it yet knowing what was inside. He didn't want it to be real. Didn't want it to be true. 

He lightly laughed at himself. Denying the truth. He'd always said there was only one truth. He didn't know if that was true anymore. 

After years of lying and hiding he wasn't the arrogant teen he'd used to be. He wasn't Kudo Shinichi. But Edogawa Conan wasn't truth either. He was a creation of a scared kid. He wasn't real. Except looking down at the letter with that name across the top that said that he was. 

If there was only one truth he couldn't be both. Or maybe there was a bigger truth he was missing. 

He closed his eyes and tried to think of himself how he would for suspects in a case. Or trying to pick out Kid in a costume. 

What were the things that would give Kid away if he was pretending to be... whoever he was. Conan or Shinichi. 

Kid would probably be much better at the 'acting like a child' then he was. He knew he was bad at the consistency. So that's one thing. He was bad at pretending. But another was that he'd never stop as long as people were in danger. 

Conan though lying was acceptable as long as it kept people safe. That wasn't something Shinichi had thought. But now, was it lying when it was everyday? His childish mask had changed now that he was seen as a 10 year old. It had matured becoming more real. 

He could say that it was something he'd studied or seen before instead of lying and saying he'd seen it on TV randomly. Conan had seen so many crime scenes now that he could know odd things. 

But Conan having pieces of truth didn't make him true… Did it? Could a lie become the truth? Was he just Edogawa Conan now? Maybe thats what the worry and sadness had been about. 

He'd accepted that he wasn't Kudo Shinichi anymore. That he'd never come back to that person. But he'd never accepted that he was Edogawa Conan. 

He didn't know how to accept that. It felt like giving up again. Somehow accepting Conan felt way harder than abandoning Shinichi. 

But, looking down at the letter, he knew he had to try. He slid his glasses back on his face. And walked home. 

"Ran-neechan! My hogwarts letter came!"


End file.
